Réalité fluide
by Swiny
Summary: John Smith était différent. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était consultant auprès d'Unit. Ce n'était pas parce que son ami Jack dirigeait une organisation contre le paranormal. Et ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'il se réincarnait.


**Fanfiction Doctor Who: Réalité fluide**

 **Au commencement**

 **Avertissement:**

Doctor Who ainsi que l'ensemble de l'univers ne m'appartient pas. Autant je voudrais les posséder, cela n'est pas possible. Doctor Who et son univers appartient à ces auteurs et à personne d'autres. Je ne me fais également aucun gain sur cette histoire. Cependant, cette idée est le fruit de ma propre imagination.

 **Swiny:**

L'une des trois histoires défi venant d'une amie comme annoncer sur mon Tumblr. J'espère que vous allez l'appréciez.

* * *

Lorsqu'il était petit, Theta n'avait pas beaucoup d'ami. En fait, s'il fallait être précis, quand il était jeune, Theta n'en avait eu qu'un et son nom était Koschei.

A priori, rien n'aurait pu pousser les deux garçons à se lier d'amitié. Après tout, ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit. Theta était timide et arrogant, là où Koschei avait une grande assurance et une intelligence bien supérieur à la moyenne des gens dans le village de Gallifrey. L'un était orphelin et l'autre vivait dans une famille riche possédant des terres et des champs de blé que l'on pouvait voir s'étendre au loin jusqu'au pied des montagnes.

Tous ceux qui vivaient au village savaient que lorsqu'ils grandiraient, Koschei finirait par hériter des terres et des champs de son père, quand Theta irait probablement ailleurs afin de récolter un maigre salaire afin de se nourrir. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si la famille Sigma avait de quoi payer les études de leur deux fils...

A vrai dire, si les gens du village avait dû parier, il aurait misé sur une amitié entre Koschei et Braxiatel Sigma. Le fils ainé de la famille Sigma était un garçon mûr et intelligent avec un charisme étonnant pour un si jeune âge. Cela aurait été quelqu'un pour correspondre à l'intellect de Koschei.

Ce fut donc une surprise pour les habitants quand ils entendirent les deux garçons criés dans les champs qui semblaient rouges lorsque l'aurore frappait de ces rayons le blé et l'orge. Ce le fut encore plus quand ils les virent tous deux observés les étoiles tous les soirs ou continuer à jouer à cache-cache dans une vieille grange à mesure que les années passèrent…

Et pendant ce temps, personne ne remarquait que parfois, une lueur dorée illuminait les poitrines respectives des deux garçons comme s'ils avaient tout deux un deuxième cœur.

* * *

Lorsque les deux garçons eurent 8 ans, ils partirent tous deux à Arcadia pour étudier. Bien que cela soit fortement attendu pour un garçon comme Koschei, le départ de Theta dans une académie fut une vraie surprise pour sa famille.

Apparemment, le père de Koschei avait fini par payer les études de Theta. Nul ne sut pourquoi une telle folie avait soudainement consommer un homme aussi grippe-sou au point de payer les études d'un enfant pauvre qui ne ferait que ralentir son fils en tout point dans la vie.

La seule chose dont le père de Koschei se souvenait ce jour-là, c'était les yeux incroyablement envoûtant de son fils et une sensation de bien être incroyable lorsqu'il avait écouté la suggestion de celui-ci.

* * *

Koschei avait toujours eu de meilleurs résultats que Theta à toutes ces leçons à l'académie. D'un autre côté, il était toujours aussi solitaire qu'avant de rencontrer le garçon avec une lueur comme la sienne au fond dans son torse.

Theta s'était fait assez rapidement un groupe d'ami excentrique avec lequel trainer en plus de lui. Ce groupe avait même un nom : le Deca. Et bien que Koschei en soi membre, il sentait bien que les autres l'appréciaient beaucoup moins que Theta. Cela ne lui posait aucun problème, tant que Theta et lui partageait une chambre et qu'aucun d'eux n'avait de lueur dans leur poitrines comme eux, alors ils pouvaient restés amis avec lui momentanément.

* * *

Theta était rentré seul cette nuit-là. Personne n'avait su où il avait été de toute la journée, ni pourquoi il avait manqué ses cours, pas même Borusa, son maître de matière.

D'après le reste des Deca, Theta, Rallon et Millennia étaient partis rencontré un étranger qu'il avait rencontré au marché devant l'académie quelques jours plus tôt. Apparemment, c'était une sorte de joueur itinérant que personne n'avait encore jamais battu et qui se prétendait immortel. Le but du trio était de découvrir si ce que le joueur racontait était vrai.

Theta avait tenté d'expliquer au reste des Deca une vague histoire à propos du défi que leur avait lancé le joueur, de Rallon qui s'était fait contrôlé pendant le jeu et de Millennia qui avait été transformée en une sorte de jouet pour avoir perdu. Mais personne dans le groupe n'avait voulu le croire. Theta avait voulu lancer une opération de sauvetage en alertant son maître, Borusa mais celui-ci lui avait juste ri au nez en lui disant qu'il passerait au marché afin de retrouver l'individu et ses deux amis.

Mais malgré cette promesse, après 7 jours et le départ de chaque voyageur présent au marché d'Arcadia, tout le monde voyait bien qu'il manquait encore deux personnes dans la composition habituelle du groupe des Déca.

* * *

Leurs études étaient terminées et ils s'étaient tous séparés avec la vague promesse de se revoir un jour. Theta et Koschei étaient rentrés chez eux sans trop de problème et avec une sorte d'impatience grandissante pour retrouver leur famille respective ainsi que leur champ préféré. Bien sûr, leurs vies allaient être bien différentes de ce à quoi leurs familles s'attendaient. Les deux garçons avaient prévus de rester deux ou trois jours pour dire fondamentalement au revoir au village et à leur passé afin de partir à l'aventure. Ce fut un projet de longue date dont avaient rêvé les deux garçons. Et bien que Theta ait quelques doutes sur les motivations exactes d'un tel voyage pour Koschei, il n'en était pas moins ravi. Après tout, ce fut ce dont il rêvait depuis qu'il se connaissait : visiter chaque lieu dans le monde et observer une infinité de vue sous un ciel étoilé.

Le plan des deux garçons devenus des hommes avait été simple : ils rentraient chez eux, disaient au revoir aux gens, aux paysages du village de Gallifrey, prenaient leurs affaires et puis partiraient vers le sud en direction de la mer afin de prendre un navire. Rien de bien sorcier, rien de très compliqué, un plan très simple… Et un plan qui « avait été » simple. Parce que Theta venait de découvrir quelque chose d'à la fois terrible, triste, merveilleux et horrible.

Car pendant son absence, la famille de Theta l'avait fiancé à une dénommé « Patience ». Et autant Theta rêvait de voyager avec son meilleur ami et de vivre des aventures folles avec lui… Il ne pouvait pas trahir sa famille ainsi avec une parfaite innocente dans le mélange.

* * *

Le village de Gallifrey brûlait. Les masures fumaient une immonde fumée noire alors que les braises voletaient au grès du vent et au rythme des cris alors que les hordes des guerriers de la ville de Skaro : les Dalek les exterminaient tous un à un dans une forme de folie frénétique.

Sa petite fille, Suzanne, n'était nulle part. Il s'était assuré qu'elle ne soit pas là lorsque les Dalek avaient pris la grande cité d'Arcadia où Theta avait fait ces études de guérisseur. Au loin, il entendit les mêmes cris de guerre encore et encore : « Exterminer, exterminer, exterminer… ». On aurait dit qu'ils croyaient que ce simple mot les rendait invincible ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Cette constations n'empêcha pas Theta, plus communément appelé « Guérisseur » ou « Docteur » ces jours-ci de se jeter à corps perdu dans la bataille pour défendre une dernière fois l'endroit où il avait grandi. Cela ne l'empêcha pas non plus d'empêcher son propre frère de se faire embrocher par l'un d'entre eux. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de mourir sous la masse guerrière qui s'était amoncelé devant lui. Cela ne l'empêcha pas non plus de voir une dernière fois plusieurs étoiles dans le ciel avant que celle-ci ne soit cachée par la fumée des bâtiments en feu et la noirceur du voile de la mort.

* * *

Hé bien entendu, cela n'empêcha certainement pas la lueur doré dans sa poitrine de faire tomber le voile de ses yeux.


End file.
